Free At Last II
by JenB
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Free At Last. Sam's pregnancy progresses, but what happens when Turgan returns and takes Sam back to his world?


The familiar whoosh of the gate grabbed Sam's attention away from the computer monitors

Author's Note: I have had many kind reviews and requests for the sequel to Free At Last. I have held off because it's not yet finished and I usually like to post a completed story all at once. But since receiving another request in my email this morning – here is what I have of Free at Last II. I'll try to finish it soon. But until then feast on this. Thank you for the kind comments and keep them coming. And if you have any ideas for what should come next please, please share them!

Free At Last II

By JenB

The familiar whoosh of the gate grabbed Sam's attention away from the computer monitors. She looked through the control room window and tried to put on a smile as she bid good- bye to her teammates. Dr. Frasier determined that it was best to avoid gate travel for the duration of Sam's pregnancy. Since her miscarriage everyone had been treating Sam with kid gloves. Jack especially, not that she blamed him. He so wanted this baby. He was so excited about being a father again that he was already getting the nursery ready. Sam was only a month along and after what had happened before she was taking no chances. She was trying not to let herself get too attached to this baby, just in case.

Later that week Sam sat on a stool in her lab making some modifications on her Naquadah generator when she noticed ripples in her orange juice. The gate was active. She set her tools down and headed for the control room. SG-1 had been due back two days ago and had not made contact with the SGC in over 24 hours. She was worried that they were seriously hurt or dead. Or worse, hosts.

"Who is it?' She asked the Lt monitoring the gate.

"We haven't received an iris code yet. Oh, wait, it's SG-1's emergency code."

Sam's heart thudded loudly in her ears as she waited for her team to emerge from the gate. She noted Janet and the rest of the med team waiting for whatever was to come in the gate room. A single staff blast came through the gate hitting the wall above the door. Then Daniel came through a little worn and battered but otherwise ok. He was followed by Teal'c, who was firing back through the wormhole with one hand and holding the Colonel's body over his shoulder with the other. Sam gasped when she realized who the emergency was for. Immediately she was in the gate room. Teal'c lowered Jack onto the waiting gurney. She could see that he had been shot in the stomach and was battered with bruises and cuts on his face and hands. His arm was also encased in a makeshift sling. Sam recognized Daniel's bandana securing the fishing rod parts around the arm.

Janet applied a pressure bandage to the stomach wound trying to stem the flow of blood as she ran along side the gurney to the infirmary. Sam followed with Daniel and Teal'c. The other guys had their medicals while Jack was whisked into surgery. They sat freshly showered with Sam outside the infirmary waiting for news.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We were ambushed. Jack tried to fight them and his arm was broken by one of the bigger natives. We withdrew and hid during the night. That's when I set his arm." Daniel explained.

"Nice job, by the way."

"I learned it from watching 'Macgyver'. Anyway the next day Jack insisted on getting the team back to the gate. When we got there we had company. Jack was covering us while I dialed home. Then he got shot just as I entered the wormhole."

"I picked up O'Neil and laid down cover fire and then made my escape."

"Thank you, Teal'c."

Janet walked out removing her surgical scrub hat as she came. She stopped in front of the team.

"He is alive and stable for the moment. Jack lost a lot of blood, but I think we managed to patch him up once again. It was touch and go there for a while, but I think he's going to make it. The next 24 hours will be critical."

"Can I see him?" Sam asked.

"Not just yet. He's in recovery and is sleeping. I'll have someone come and get you once we move him to a regular bed."

"Thanks Janet," Sam replied wearily.

An hour later Sam sat by Jack's bed. She held his battered hand in her own. A mound of gauze hid the wound on his stomach. Sam could see the blood and other fluid drainage from the wound coloring the bandage. Janet would be in soon to change the dressing. He still hadn't regained consciousness and that worried his wife most of all. She looked at his sleeping face. If not for the cuts and scrapes he would have looked totally at peace. The rise and fall of his chest were her only reassurance that he was still with her. Sam's gaze traveled lower and she was shocked to see how red the gauze had become. She touched and pulled her hand back in fear at how saturated the bandage was. He was bleeding again.

"Janet! Janet!" she called.

The petite doctor came running into the infirmary.

"What is it Sam?" She asked and then noticed the blood covering Sam's palm.

Janet called for her med team as she cut away the gauze.

"He's bleeding out. We need to get him into surgery stat!" Janet commanded as the team transferred him to a gurney and then rushed him to the OR. Janet stayed just a moment.

"Sam, we'll do the best we can. Call Daniel to come sit with you. I don't want you alone." And with that she ran after the gurney.

Sam was too stunned to move. One of the nurses who stayed behind noted this and went to the phone. She called Dr. Jackson's quarters.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Dr. Jackson, you are needed in the infirmary right away. The Colonel is in trouble and Captain Carter needs you."

"On my way."

Daniel pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed his glasses. He arrived in the infirmary minutes later to find Sam still sitting beside Jack's empty bed. He saw the blood stained sheets and felt his pulse race. _Please no!_

"Sam, what happened?"

"Jack started bleeding again. Janet rushed him into surgery." She replied stoically.

"Dr. Frasier wanted you to sit with the Captain." The nurse explained.

"Sure. Sam, have you been here all night?"

She nodded.

"You need to eat something and get some rest."

"No, I have to be here when he comes back."

"Sam, you have to take care of your self and the baby. Jack would want that. He'll rest easier if he knows you are ok. Now, let me take you to the commissary and see what we can find for you to eat. Then we'll see about putting you to bed."

She allowed herself to be led to the commissary. Daniel found some peanut butter and sour apple jelly, Sam's favorite of late, and made a sandwich. He brought it along with a glass of milk to where Sam sat and set it down in front of her. As he watched her nibble at the meal he remembered the promise Jack had extracted from him the night before the mission.

Daniel thought it odd that Jack had called him over the night before the first mission without Sam. He figured the two of them would want to be alone. Especially since this was the first time Jack would be off world since Sam found out she was pregnant. But Jack wanted to meet him at O'Malley's. He found Jack nursing a club soda at the bar.

"Hi, what's up?" he asked sitting on the stool next to him. Daniel ordered an orange juice (they tried not to drink the night before a mission) and then gave his full attention to his friend.

"Daniel, I need a favor. It's big."

"Shoot."

"For the first time in a long time I am nervous about a mission."

"We talking premonition of bad things here?"

"No. I just – I have a lot to loose. From the moment Janet told us we were having a baby I've been so happy. I love this child so much and he or she isn't even moving yet. And Sam, well my love for her goes without saying. Daniel, what I am trying to say is that I'm worried about what will happen to my family if something should happen to me on a mission or what ever. Sam trusts you and loves you like a brother. If something should happen to me, will you look after Sam and junior for me? I'm not saying you have to move in or anything, just see that she is alright and taken care of. Sam and I discussed it and we've decided that we'd like you and Janet to be the baby's god parents."

"Jack, I'm honored you trust me that much and of course I'll look after Sam and the baby. But don't go thinking like that. Let's go into this mission with a positive attitude. I mean its just your everyday meet and greet, right?"

"Yeah. I know. I wanted to be prepared just in case."

Daniel returned to the present and was glad to see that Sam had eaten most of the sandwich. When she was done eating he gathered the dishes. After cleaning up he returned to where Sam sat. Tears streamed down her face as she stared off into space. Daniel crouched down in front of her, getting her attention.

"He'll be ok, Sam. Janet's very good at what she does. Look at all the times she's patched me up."

"I know. Darn these hormones." She said wiping away the tears.

"Why don't I walk you back to your quarters so you can rest."

"I can't go there. Not without Jack."

They shared quarters on base now that they were married. Sam knew she wouldn't be able to rest there with the reminders of him everywhere.

"How about my quarters then? You can sleep in my bed and I'll go check on things in the infirmary. I'll come wake you the minute there's any news."

"Ok. Thank you Daniel."

Sam settled into a restless sleep, but it was sleep none the less. Daniel closed the door and went back to the infirmary. He found Janet, still in surgical scrubs looking exhausted.

"How's Sam?" she asked sitting down.

"Resting in my quarters. I made sure she had something to eat and then told her to rest."

"Good."

"How is he?"

"He's ok for now. The bleeding had started again and we almost lost him. I have him in the ICU part of the infirmary. I had to induce coma to slow his heart rate and the bleeding."

A loud beeping went off a moment later and then a nurse came running in.

"Dr. Frasier, he's spiked a fever."

"Could be infection. I'll be right there."

Janet rose and went to the ICU with Daniel trailing behind. When he peeked around the curtain he was not prepared for what he saw. Jack was hooked up to all sorts of machines. Tubes and wires seemed to come out of him everywhere. Janet lifted the protective gauze to peek at the wound.

"There doesn't appear to be any infection but we'll take some precautionary measures."

She instructed the nurses to add some antibiotic to Jack's IV and to gently clean the wound with some sterilizing solution. Then she turned to escort Daniel back into her office.

"Janet, you're exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep?" Daniel suggested sitting across the desk from her.

"Can't yet. I'm on duty and I need to check on Colonel O'Neil every half hour or so."

"Oh. I told Sam I'd wake her as soon as there was any word on Jack. But I hate to wake her up when she's had so little sleep."

"My professional opinion is to let her sleep a little longer. She can't see him right now anyway. Not till he's out of critical care. I don't want to risk exposing her or the baby to anything right now."

"Ok. I still want to go and check on her."

Janet gave Daniel a questioning look. He was being more solicitous than normal.

"Jack asked me to look after her if anything should happen to him. Just trying to keep my promise. You and I are the god parents for their baby."

"Yeah, Sam told me. And Jack talked to me as well. He must have had a feeling something was going to happen. I've seen it before with pregnancies. That parental instinct can sometimes kick in before the baby is even born. And of course the Colonel has been a parent before."

"I hope this baby is healthy. Jack so wants this baby. He's been so happy he's almost giddy." Daniel said smiling.

"Well, so far the baby is fine." Janet said and sighed.

"Which reminds me I'd better go check on its mother." Daniel said rising.

Jack felt as though he was floating in mid air. He could see his friends as they came and went. He could see the battle they had fought as they ran to the safety of the gate. His last thoughts had been of Sam and the baby. Would he ever see his child? A voice called to him then.

"Daddy! Daddy."

It was a child's voice and it was haunting. Jack focused on the voice. He knew that voice. Charlie.

"Charlie?" He began to call back.

"Yes, daddy."

Then he could see his son. Standing with his arms out stretched. He ran to him and with a longing he hadn't felt in a long time scooped his son into his arms.

"Charlie. Charlie." He muttered over and over again.

"Why are you here, Daddy?" he asked.

"Not sure. I must have gotten hurt pretty bad."

"It's good to see you daddy."

"Good to see you too, Son. I've missed you."

Daniel found Sam as he had left her, asleep. She looked so peaceful. He just watched her breathing. And then just as he was about to leave Sam sat up suddenly. She seemed scared.

"Sam?" Daniel said.

"Something's wrong with Jack."

"No, Sam he's fine. Came through it all ok. He's in ICU for now. Janet says you can't see him just yet."

"No, Daniel. Something is wrong with him. I just feel it. I know it sounds crazy, but I have to go see him. He needs me." Sam said getting up. Quickly she slipped on her shoes and was out the door with Daniel right beside her.

When they got to the infirmary they found that all hell had broken loose. Someone shouted, "Dr. Frasier, He's coding." The whine of the heart monitor could be heard. Sam became hysterical.

"Jack! Don't you leave me! You're needed here, Jack!!" She shouted at him.

Daniel pulled Sam out of the med team's way. Janet checked Jack's vitals and then asked for the crash cart.

"You aren't supposed to be here, daddy. You have to go back. Gwyn's mommy needs you."

"Gwyn?" Jack asked confused.

" You got to keep Gwyn safe…from the bad man."

" What bad man? What are you telling me Charlie?"

"Daddy, it has to be now. You haveta go now."

"Will I see you again, Charlie?"

"Maybe someday. Now go. Bye Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Charlie. Bye Charlie." Jack said as he felt himself being pulled away.

"Clear!" Jack's body jumped with the electric current and the heart monitor started beeping normally again.

"…love you too, Charlie…Charlie" Jack mumbled.

Daniel let Sam go and she went to Jack.

"Jack, can you hear me?" she said through tears.

Slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes focused to reveal Sam's tear streaked face.

"Sam." He said and smiled.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I was with Charlie. I wanted to stay, but he said I had to come back." He replied sleepily.

"I'm glad he did," Sam said taking Jack's hand in hers.

Sam looked to Janet for confirmation that Jack was indeed back with them. The doctor checked all his vitals and nodded that for now he was stable. She had the med team clear out of the room and left Sam and Daniel alone with Jack. Janet returned with a new IV bag and some morphine.

"Colonel, I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain. Now, I need you to lie as still as possible. I don't want that wound to open back up. We've nearly lost you twice. If not for yourself, do it for your baby and your wife."

"Ok, Doc." He whispered. The medicine took affect and he went back to sleep. Sam stayed by his side for a moment longer, gently brushing the hair from his face. Then Daniel urged her to let him rest. They went in search of the doctor.

"Janet, what happened? When I left everything was fine." Daniel asked.

"Don't know exactly. You left and I was working on some charts when the alarms started to squeal. A nurse called for me and when I went to check on Jack his heart rate had dropped. Then he coded and that's when you came in."

"Do you have any idea what caused it?" Sam asked.

"No, and it really has me puzzled. I checked the wound and it wasn't bleeding anymore. When we took him into surgery we transfused him to make up for some of the blood loss he had."

"I'm just glad he's back. He mentioned that he saw Charlie. He must have been pretty far gone for that." Sam said.

"You'll have to ask him about that experience when he's more lucid. For now, I want the both of you to let him rest and get some rest yourselves." Janet ordered.

A couple of weeks later Jack was mostly recovered and beginning to annoy the infirmary staff with his whining to be released. Janet agreed to let him go home on the condition that he not be back on base for two more weeks and that he not do any strenuous activity. She wanted to be sure the wound stayed healed and that his body had enough time to replenish his blood supply and renew his strength. Sam happily took him home. Once he was settled comfortably in the living room Sam asked him about his experience with Charlie.

Jack told her what he could remember. He told her how good it felt to see and hold Charlie again, how he had wanted to stay until Charlie told him to go back.

"He told me that Gwyn's mommy needed me and that I need to keep Gwyn safe from something …I can't remember."

"Gwyn?" Sam asked.

"I asked him but he never answered. He said I had to go back right then."

"You were coding, Jack. I have never been so scared in my life."

"More so than with Turghan?" he gently asked.

"Yes. Because I nearly lost you. Jack, you are the love of my life and the father of our baby. I want you around so you can be a dad to our child."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just don't do it again."

"I promise. You know I've had a lot of time to think about what Charlie said. Maybe he meant you were Gwyn's mother which makes Gwyn the baby."

"Maybe. But we don't know the sex of the baby yet. And maybe you were just dreaming."

"Could be. How soon can we find out what we're having? That is if you want to know."

"I do want to know. We probably won't be able to find that out for at least a month yet."

"I can't wait for her to get here. I want to hold her and teach her to play hockey and tell her all about her big brother."

"Her? What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Charlie called her Gwyn. It's a girl's name."

"Ok. Well, now I don't want you to be disappointed if we have a son instead of a daughter."

"Oh, Sam I love this baby no matter what it is. But I just have a feeling. I really think I was with Charlie."

Sam kissed him and then rose to get dinner. She hoped for her husband's sake that she was carrying a girl. She made a mental note to ask Janet about when they'd be able to find out for sure.

While Jack recovered Daniel and Teal'c had been going on missions with some of the other teams. Jack returned to light duty two weeks after being released from the infirmary, but was not cleared for off world duty yet. Jack was left in charge of the base while General Hammond took some much needed time off.

It had been two months since Jack was injured and he was bouncing around the infirmary waiting for Sam to get there for their first ultrasound. She was four months along and he hoped they'd be able to see if they were having the daughter he thought they were. Sam breezed in a few minutes later. She laughed as she saw Jack's huge grin. He had been so anxious for this day. Janet followed wheeling in the ultrasound machine.

"All right, ready to take a peak at this baby?" She asked.

"Yes. Will we be able to see what we're having?" Jack asked.

"We should be able to tell. Depends on how cooperative your baby is."

Sam situated herself on the table and then Janet began the scan. As she moved the wand over Sam's slightly curved belly Jack strained to make anything out on the monitor. Sam was just thrilled to see a baby at all.

"Ok, everything looks pretty good, Sam."

"Can you tell what it is?" Sam asked.

"Let's see. Looks like…it's a boy."

"A boy?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes, as in the opposite of a girl." Janet replied.

"Jack, you said it didn't matter what we had, "Sam reminded him.

"It doesn't. I'm just puzzled by what Charlie told me."

"Have you remembered anymore of the experience?"

"No."

"Colonel, these scans are not 100 guaranteed accurate." Janet said switching off the monitor and helping Sam up.

"Ok. Thanks Janet. It was sweet to see the baby. It never ceases to amaze me that we can see a baby before its born." Jack said smiling again.

"And technology is being developed all the time. Now a days we can even perform surgery in utero if we have to." The doctor explained.

"We'll have to think of a boy's name." Sam said still in awe. This whole process was new to her.

"Yeah, because no son of mine is going to be named Gwyn." Jack said.

"What about Marty?" Sam teased.

"As in Martouf? I don't think so. There's always Thor." Jack said as they left the infirmary.

"Right and our son will hate us forever." Sam deadpanned.

Soon Jack was back on full duty and SG-1 minus Sam was off on missions again. Things seemed to be going well for a change. After one particularly memorable mission where Daniel almost got another wife as a gift the team had a get together at Sam and Jack's home. Sam was 6 months along and getting quite big. The baby was also very active, like his father Sam thought. As the team and Janet sat around the coffee table in the living room playing cards, Sam leaned back and rubbed her stomach.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, your son is just kicking up a storm."

"That's normal for this stage of development." Janet said.

"Yeah, so I've been told. But I swear this little one is just like his father, always fidgeting, never sitting still."

"That sounds like Jack alright. I've lost count of how many artifacts he's broken or damaged in my lab," Daniel teased.

"Hey!" Jack said getting offended, "My son is just extremely athletic. And when he gets the old man free 50 yard line seats to see him play at the Superbowl, you'll be sorry."

"I think its time for more snacks," Sam said attempting to rise from the sofa, but it seemed to suck her in.

Jack stood and extended a hand to his lovely wife and helped her up.

"Someone should invent a sofa for pregnant women that is easy to get off of." Sam commented as she went to the kitchen. Jack watched her for a moment before returning to his seat.

A month later the klaxons sounded and Sam waited in the control room for the team to emerge from the wormhole. All at once they came through with Jack shooting at some unseen enemy behind them. Daniel limped down the ramp and then collapsed on the gate room floor. Teal'c went to lift his fallen friend. Jack straightened up and glanced at his wife in the control room. She smiled and then left to meet the team in the infirmary.

Daniel lay on the exam table, his eyes closed tightly in pain. Janet gently probed his body for injuries. When she got to his abdomen, Daniel cried out in pain. There was some bruising at his waist.

"What happened Daniel?" she asked.

"Got thrown into a pile of boulders by Jaffa." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Ok, there may be internal bleeding or other injuries. Let's take an x-ray and then we'll go from there."

A few minutes later Janet examined the x-ray.

"Daniel, I'm afraid you bruised your abdominal wall and there is some bleeding. We'll have to go in surgically and stop the bleeding."

"Anything, Jan. Just make it stop."

Jack and Teal'c had gotten cleaned up and then joined Sam in her vigil outside the infirmary. A little while later Janet emerged from the OR to report that Daniel would be just fine.

"He'll be out of commission for at least a week though." She said.

"I'll inform the General," Jack said standing up. He extended a hand to Sam and helped her up. Sam smiled at her husband and then turned to Janet.

"I meant to ask earlier, but when do we want to schedule the next scan?" Sam asked.

"We can do it later today if you'd like."

Sam looked at Jack, who nodded.

"Sounds good."

A couple of hours later the gang stood around Daniel's bed. He was awake and feeling much better, thanks to the morphine. They stood chatting about what had happened while Daniel was out.

"We already debriefed with the General and as soon as you are ready we'll be back on duty. Till then, thanks to you we get some down time." Jack said.

"I try to help," Daniel replied.

"I am glad you are well, DanielJackson," Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c. Sam, how's junior?"

"He's sleeping at the moment and is doing fine. In fact as soon as Janet gets back we're going to have another scan."

"Cool."

The klaxons blared to life.

"Are any teams scheduled to return?" Sam asked Jack.

"I don't think so." He said heading for the control room, with Sam and Teal'c following.

They stood at the window and watched as the wormhole engaged.

"Whose code is it?" Jack asked the airman on duty.

"Appears to be Mughal's signal."

Sam tensed at the mention of the name. But she remembered they had given him a GDO in case there were any repercussions from their visit and he needed help. At least it wasn't Turghan.

The group walked down to the gate room to greet their visitor. As the wormhole shimmered into place they waited for the traveler to appear. But it was Murghal's son , Abu, not Murghal that came through.

"What's wrong? Where's Murghal?" Jack asked.

"We need your help. He sent me to…"

Before he could finish a few more figures came through the worm hole.

"Tughan!" Sam gasped, stepping back seeing the warlord and his men.

The soldiers aimed their guns at the warlord prepared to carry out the standing order to shoot him. They looked to Colonel O'Neil for confirmation. Before he could do anything, Turghan stepped forward. And his men raised weapons aiming back at the SGC group. Jack moved in front of Sam to protect her, but not before Turghan saw her pregnant state.

"O'Neill!," he bellowed, "You lied to me. She carries my child and I want what is mine."

"Actually, that would be my child that she carries, not yours and if you lay a hand on her I will kill you." Jack retorted.

"You lie."

Sam was shaking slightly, not sure what to do. Jack turned to Abu.

"Why are you helping him?"

"He has my bride and my father and will kill them if I do not do as he says." The son replied quietly.

Turghan's men fanned out a little from the ramp still with their weapons at the ready. Teal'c moved forward to stop them and was stunned by the mini-Zats the men carried.

Jack grabbed one of his men's guns and turned to use it to keep the warlord's posse at bay, but before he could they stunned him too. Turghan approached Sam, aiming a knife at her gravid belly. The soldiers stepped back so as not to do anything to provoke the warlord to harm the Captain. But when Turghan propelled Sam towards the gate some men took action and ended up stunned or wounded. Sam began to scream for help as she was dragged through the gate, with a crestfallen boy following behind. The wormhole disengaged just as Janet and her team entered the gate room. They saw to the injured and then checked out the stunned as they revived. Jack moaned as he regained consciousness. Then as he remembered what had happened he looked frantically for Sam.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Turghan took her. There was nothing we could do. He threatened to harm the Captain and her baby if we tried to stop him. Some of us still tried and were stunned and wounded." A soldier said apologetically.

"Thank you, Airmen. I appreciate you all trying." Teal'c and Jack went to see the General about mounting a rescue mission while Janet took the wounded to the infirmary.

"Janet, what happened?" Daniel asked.

"It was Turghan. He's taken Sam."

"Oh no. Jack must be devastated. I need to get out of here." The archeologist said attempting to rise from his bed, but stopping when the pain hit.

"Daniel, there is nothing any of us could have done. Jack and Teal'c are with the General right now mounting a rescue mission."

Once the gate had shut down, Turghan ordered his men to take it down and bury it to prevent Carter's people from coming after her. The knife was still at her belly, so Sam kept quiet, all the while trying to think of a way to escape. Turghan turned her over to some of his women who gently urged her to follow them. She was led back to Turghan's camp, which had been moved close to the gate and into a tent where she could lie down and rest. She was seven months along now and tired quite easily. As she closed her eyes to sleep she couldn't stop a tear from escaping. She thought of Jack and then wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach.

Janet opened the door to the briefing room. She had been summoned there after the wounded had been attended to. The men were talking animatedly as she sat down.

"Dr Frasier, I asked you to come because we need to know the potential risks to Sam and the baby at this stage." The General said.

"Sam is about seven months along so the baby should be able to survive outside the womb if it came to that. I can't say that for sure without a scan, which we were planning to do today."

"We are planning to get a team together and go after her as soon as possible, so hopefully we can avoid having the Captain deliver off world." Hammond explained.

"What about gate travel? She went through the gate. Could that hurt the baby?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so. She went through the gate when she was first pregnant because we didn't know she was yet. The baby's far more vulnerable at that stage then now and so far from all the scans we've done, he's fine. So, I would conclude that gate travel will have no effects on his development."

Suddenly a breathless airman came running into the briefing room.

"Sir," he said coming to attention in front of the General, "The MALP didn't make it. It seems to have impacted with something on the other end."

"Are you sure the coordinates were correct?" Jack asked.

"Positive."

"There must be some sort of barrier on the gate or perhaps Turghan buried it to prevent a rescue of CaptainCarter," Teal'c surmised.

Jack stood and began pacing. He ran his fingers through his hair and then sat down.

"Colonel, calm down. We will do everything in our power to rescue Sam. We will find a way." General Hammond said trying to reassure his 2IC.

"What about the Asguard? Maybe they have a ship that can get us to Turghan's planet." Janet suggested.

"Jack, can you contact Thor?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, thank you for the idea, Janet." Jack replied.

The General dismissed the team and Jack went immediately to contact Thor. Janet went back to check on Daniel.

"How's Jack taking things?" Daniel asked.

"Not well. He just left for Cimmeria to contact Thor in hopes that they might have a ship to get us to Turghan's planet."

"What if Thor can't help us?"

"Then we'll just have to think of something else." Janet sighed.

Sam was surprised at how well she was treated and cared for. Apparently Turghan did not beat his women while they were with child. She was fed well and allowed to rest. Turghan rarely came to see her. When she had woken from that first nap he asked her when the baby would come.

"I am seven months along. For my people it takes 9 months for the baby to grow."

"Months?"

"A cycle of the moon. So it will be two moon cycles before the baby comes." She replied honestly.

He nodded and left. Sam knew that he was not really interested in her. He just wanted what he thought was his child. When the baby came he would probably allow her to feed him and then as soon as he was weaned would have her killed. She had to get home before the baby was born.

Jack's mission had failed. Thor was unable to help at this time. The Asguard would not be able to provide a ship for a couple of months. As they had no workable alternative, they would just have to wait and hope that Sam was ok. Patience had never been Jack's strong suit. He barely slept and wasn't eating much. Janet commented how it reminded her of the way Sam was when in crisis mode. Janet finally had to intervene and give Jack a sedative and a glucose IV drip. Meanwhile, Daniel had recovered and was pouring over Sam's notes about the gate system in hopes of finding another way to bring Sam home.

Turghan left camp for a few days to go to battle with a neighboring warlord. It was then that Murghal and his son came to see how Sam was doing. They apologized for bringing her to their planet.

"It's ok. We can't do anything to change that now. What we can do is find a way to escape." Sam said.

"But how?"

"Turghan buried the gate. As long as it stays buried my people cannot come for me. We need to dig up the gate and set it upright again. Could your men do this?" Sam asked Murghal.

"We will make the attempt. Turghan should be gone for two more days at least. He has left only a small guard contingent at the gate site." Murghal said.

"I will take some friends and we can disable the guards tonight. In this way perhaps I may atone for what I have done,'" Murghal's son said with his head bowed.

"It will take time to uncover the ring. Turghan buried it deep. We will not be able to uncover and set it up in one night. Perhaps if we were to wait till the guards were asleep and then each night go and dig." Murghal suggested.

"Ok. In the meantime, I am fine. Since I am with child I am treated well."

"Is it Turghan's child?" Murghal's son asked.

"No, Colonel O'Neil and I are married and this is our baby." Sam said caressing her stomach.

Jack slept in the infirmary under Janet's watchful gaze. He frequently woke with nightmares. He called out about losing another child and it about broke Janet's heart. Jack had lost so much in his life. She had hoped this new child would finally provide some healing of the wound left when Jack lost Charlie. Now she just wanted to get Sam and the baby back, safe and sound.

Janet sat at Jack's bedside reading a book that Jack had been reading earlier,

"BabyCare: A Father's Guide". Jack began tossing and turning and then opened his eyes.

"Janet, I dreamt of Charlie. He told me Gwyn and Connor's mother was ok. But that I had to save them from the bad man." Jack said sitting up.

"Connor?" the doctor asked.

"That's what Sam and I had decided to name our son. Janet, was there ever any indication of a second baby? Could Sam be carrying twins?" he asked.

"I suppose its possible. I hadn't seen another baby on any of the scans, but one could be hiding behind the other. I recorded the last scan we did about a month ago. Let's take a look and see if we can see Gwyn." Janet said smiling.

She popped the tape into the VCR and they looked closely. They watched it several times and found no indication of a second fetus. Janet turned off the monitor and turned to Jack.

"I don't see any indication of another baby, but like I said its possible that Gwyn is being shy and is hiding behind her brother."

"Or maybe I'm just going nuts. I mean I've thought of nothing but the baby and Sam for months. I could have just…but it felt so real. I mean I've dreamt of Charlie many times, but never was it like this."

"Jack, we won't know till the baby or babies come. You've been under a lot of strain right now and anything is possible. We'll just be prepared for a second baby ok?"

"Ok, and thanks Janet."

A month passed and slowly, night by night, Murghal and his men would wait till the guards were asleep and dig for the gate. They hid what they were doing with bushes and branches.

Sam sat against a pile of pillows in her tent. One of the other women sat with her making sure she ate her food. She rubbed her stomach, trying to soothe the kicking child within her. The other woman smiled.

"It will be soon," she said.

"One more moon cycle I think," Sam lied. She too felt that this baby would come early and she desperately wanted Jack with her when it happened. _Hang on a little longer, baby, _she thought, _wait for daddy._ _Please wait for daddy, baby._

A week later the gate was completely uncovered. The next night Murghal's son and friends took out the guards as promised. Then while some stood guard the rest of the men hoisted the gate into place. It was decided that Murghal would go through himself and get help. Meanwhile Turghan woke from his sleep. He'd felt the vibrations of the gate when it started up, but did not recognize it for what it was. A groan from a nearby tent then grabbed his attention. It was Carter. One of the other women was sent in to help.

"It is time?" she asked.

"No, just false labor. Sometimes my people get false pains. It will be some time yet. I am ok." Sam lied. She was in the early stages of labor and she was scared. The woman nodded and left to report to Turghan. Knowing little of women he believed what he was told and returned to bed. Sam took several deep breaths and willed the pain away. _Not now little one. Please just wait a little longer._ She lay back down and tried to sleep. She too had felt the vibrations. Help would be here soon. Sleep would not come so she did her best to keep quiet.

Jack had been allowed to leave the infirmary and was in his quarters when the klaxons sounded. He dressed quickly and ran to the control room. He was stunned to see Murghal standing on the ramp. They had left the code in the computer just in case.

Jack ran down to the gate room with Daniel and Teal'c joining him.

"I have come to get you. Your wife's time is near. My son and I along with our people managed to uncover the gate."

"How do we know this isn't another trap?" Jack asked.

"Sam said you would want proof. I offer this ring and the name of Connor."

Jack took Sam's wedding ring from the old Mongol. Sam would never take this off, nor allow it to be taken from her. The only way to have taken this from her would have been to remove her finger. And the name Connor was known only to them and Janet. They had decided to tell no one the name in case it was a girl.

"Jack?" Daniel asked as he watched the emotions play on his friend's face.

"Connor is the name of our son. He's telling the truth."

After a quick meeting with the General, SG-1 and SG-2 were geared up and ready to go. Murghal led the way through the gate. It was decided that they would go in and get Sam before sun rise. If threatened by Turghan they were authorized to use deadly force. Even Daniel was prepared to do just that. Janet had wanted to come, but it was determined it would be more of a risk if she came then if she stayed behind.

With a final nod of approval and with guns raised they stepped through the gate.

Sam continued to breathe deeply. The contractions were coming more regularly but were still quite far apart. They'd even stopped for awhile, she'd hoped for good, but then an hour later they'd started again. She felt the vibrations of the gate again and prayed it was help. Turghan woke again. This time determined to see what had happened.

The teams met with no resistance as they exited the gate. Murghal's men joined the teams as they went to Turghan's camp. Using hand signals Jack directed the men where they were to go. Murghal's son led SG-1 to Sam's tent. Before they could go in Turghan's voice could be heard.

"The Tauri have come." Turghan said with fury as he realized what had happened. Quickly he made his way toward Sam's tent.

Jack and Daniel crawled into the tent while Teal'c stood guard outside. Sam looked up and tears ran down her face as she saw Jack.

"We don't have a lot of time, Sam. We have to get you out of here."

Sam nodded. The two men helped her to stand.

"Teal'c are we clear?"

"For now, but we must hurry."

A contraction gripped Sam and she doubled over. Daniel caught her and supported her.

"You're in labor?" he asked.

She nodded.

"How long?"

"About four hours now. Contractions are …10 minutes apart." She gasped.

"Jack! She's in labor." Daniel relayed.

"Are you ok, Sammy?" He asked rushing to her side.

"Yes. Let's get out of here."

Jack scooped her into his arms and he and Daniel ran out of the tent, with Teal'c covering the rear. Turghan flung open the flap just in time to see SG-1 retreating. Sg-2 had taken care of any perimeter guards facilitating both the entrance and exit into Turghan's camp. They met up with SG-1 just outside of camp.

"Perimeter secure, sir."

"Good, now I need your team to help Teal'c watch our back. Turghan knows we have Sam and he's not happy about it." Jack said and then continued in the direction of the gate.

He felt Sam's body tense as another contraction hit her. He was worried. He wasn't sure if there was time to get back through the gate before the baby came. And he didn't like the idea of Sam giving birth there on the planet with Turghan at their heels.

"How are you doing, Sam?" he asked.

"This baby is coming, Jack. I- aaaaah- don't how much longer I can wait."

"It's ok Sam. It's going to be ok. I've got you now. If we have to stop we'll just have to find a secure place to hide." He whispered thinking quickly.

"Teal'c!" her radioed the Jaffa, "How far behind us is Turghan?"

"I believe he is about 30 meters behind us."

_A little too close for comfort._ Jack thought.

"Ok, Teal'c, this baby is coming and I don't think we're gonna make it through the gate before the baby is born. Murghal's camp is not too far from here. I want you to cover our escape and then join us at the camp when all is clear. I don't want Turghan to know where we've gone."

"Yes sir. I will endeavor to shield your escape."

"Thanks." Jack said and turned to Daniel.

"Daniel, this baby is coming. I know you've delivered others before. Think you're up to doing it again?"

"For Sam I will."

"Good. We're going to Murghal's camp."

A half an hour later they found the camp. Sam's contractions were coming faster, closer together and more intense. Murghal cleared out a tent for them. Jack laid Sam down on the bedding left for them and helped her out of her pants. He glanced quickly to see her progress. She was getting very dialated.

"How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm ok."

A strong contraction hit her then and she cried out in pain. Jack moved to sit behind her, a leg on either side to offer support. Sam leaned back against him as the pain subsided. Daniel quickly inventoried what he had in his pack. He found a pair of latex gloves in his first aid kit and scissors to cut the cord. He sterilized his hands with some alcohol and then put the gloves on. Murghal's people gave them some blankets for the baby.

"Sam, are you alright with me delivering your baby?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," she panted.

"Ok, now I need to check your progress, alright?"

She nodded.

He took a deep breath and then lifted the blanket Jack had placed to cover Sam.

"Looks like 8 centimeters. You're almost there Sam. Did you guys take Lamaze?"

"No, didn't get a chance to." Sam said breathing hard.

"Jack, do you remember how to coach?"

"I think so," the Colonel replied a little nervous.

Jack wiped the sweat from his wife's brow.

"Sam, when the contraction starts I want you to breathe." Jack said.

She nodded and then tensed with the next pain. She breathed a couple of breaths and then whimpered with the pain.

"Danny, you got anything in there for the pain?"

"Sorry, not standard issue for mission first aid kits."

"Sammy, take my hand and I want you to squeeze as hard as you need to when it hurts ok. I love you," Jack said smiling down at his wife.

She smiled back, "Love you too."

Then to Daniel, "Daniel, I think it's coming. I want to push, now."

"Hold on Sam, not yet." Daniel said with all the patience of a trained physician.

Jack had not voiced his suspicion that there might be two babies. He didn't want to worry Sam or Daniel over something that might be nothing more than a dream.

"Jaaack! Oh this hurts!" She yelled and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I love you." He said tears in his own eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jack."

"Me too."

"Ok, You're ready. Next contraction I want you to take a deep breath and push." Daniel said.

"Ok. Here it comes. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sam yelled as she pushed.

"The head's coming Sam. Keep pushing."

The contraction ended and she leaned back against Jack's chest.

"You are doing so good, Sam. Soon we'll have our baby." Jack said.

The next contraction hit and Sam pushed with everything she had.

"We have the head. One more push and you'll have a baby."

Sam pushed and the slippery bundle was in Daniel's hands.

"It's a boy!" Daniel said through his own tears, "He's beautiful Sam."

Daniel wrapped Connor in one of the blankets and handed him to Sam. She cried as she held her son and looked up at his father. Jack wiped tears from his eyes as well.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Jack?"

"Yes." He moved from behind Sam and took the scissors from Daniel. As he cut the cord Sam tensed again.

"Did I hurt you?' Jack asked.

"No, something's wrong. Daniel, what?"

Daniel took a look.

"Sam, I think there's another baby here."

"Are you sure? We never saw it on the ultrasound." Sam said, " Aaaaaaahhhh, ok, I believe you. I'm going to push now. Jack take the baby." She said handing Connor over to his father. She curled up and pushed with the last of her strength and then fell back on to the pillows.

"It's definitely a baby. I can see the top of the head. Ok, Sam, you need to push hard." Daniel said.

Since Jack had been cutting the cord he was at the business end and could see the baby as well.

"I can't. I'm so tired." Sam said breathing hard and laying against the pillows.

"Sam, we're almost there. You can do this. I love you so much, baby. Do it for me." Jack said while soothing Connor who'd begun to cry.

Jack watched as the soldier in Sam took over. She curled up and pushed with all she had.

"The head is out, Sam. Just one more push. Come on one more and it'll all be over." Daniel encouraged.

Jack reached over and took her hand in his.

"You can do it, honey."

Sam took a few deep breaths and then the next contraction hit. She curled up and pushed, screaming all the way. The second baby slid into its Godfather's waiting hands.

"You have a beautiful girl, Sam." Daniel said wiping away his own tears. Gwyn cried right off.

Daniel wrapped her in another blanket and then handed her to Sam. Then he had Jack cut the cord. Jack moved to sit closer to his wife. He kissed her with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sam for giving me a family."

"Daniel, thank you for playing midwife again," Jack said to his friend.

"Yes, Daniel you were great," Sam agreed.

"I was honored to do it. Besides you did all the hard work, Sam." Daniel said and smiled.

He finished cleaning things up and then went outside to give The O'Neil's a moment alone. Teal'c and SG-2 were all waiting to hear the news.

"Attention everybody, Jack and Sam are the proud parents of a boy and a girl."

"Two?' Teal'c asked.

"Yes, they got a little surprise in the form of a daughter. Sam is doing fine as well."

Jack and Sam sat cuddled together with their children. Connor had discovered his fingers and was sucking happily at them. Gwyn on the other hand was hungry. They swapped babies and after Jack helped her open her blouse she fed her daughter. They laughed as a cheer went up outside upon the announcement of the births.

"They're so beautiful," Sam said with emotion in her voice.

"So is their mother."

"What about Turghan? Jack, he hardly saw me while I've been here. He's just interested in what he thinks is his child. I felt certain that after the baby was weaned, Turghan would kill me and keep the child."

"We're not going to let that happen. He doesn't know that there are two babies, either."

"You know, Jack now that I think about it, you didn't seem too surprised that there were two babies."

"While you were here I went a little nuts and Doc had to sedate me and feed me through an IV. I had a dream during that time and I saw Charlie again. He told me that Gwyn and Connor's mother was ok, but I needed to save them from the bad man. Doc and I checked the tape of the last scan and couldn't see another baby. Doc said sometimes one hides behind the other."

"Its nice to know these two have their big brother up there watching over them." Sam said.

Jack was touched by the way she accepted his first child as part of the family.

"And I'll be sure they know all about him." Jack said.

Daniel came back in, followed by Teal'c.

"Congratulations to you both," Teal'c said bowing.

"Thank you Teal'c." Jack said, "What's the security status?"

"We led Turghan on a "wild goose chase" and then doubled back to the camp. I do not know where he is at this time."

"Probably guarding the gate with a bunch of his men," Daniel suggested.

"We need to get my family home." Jack said thinking out loud, "I don't think Sam can walk right now. She's exhausted."

Sam had dosed off as had the babies. Daniel laid some bedding down next to Sam and took Gwyn from her mother and lay her down. Jack handed Connor to Daniel and then covered up his wife. The three men stepped outside the tent to allow the O'Neil's to rest.

Sg-2 swarmed around Jack offering their congratulations. He thanked them and then they began to plan their escape. Teal'c would go just before dawn and scout out the gate area. By morning Sam would have regained some strength and would be able to walk. Daniel made some slings out of bandanas and duct tape that would allow he and Jack to each strap one of the babies to their chests and leave their hands free to help Sam if necessary and to fight.

The next morning Jack was putting on the sling Daniel had made.

"Daniel, I'm impressed. Where did you learn to make this kind of thing?"

"As I told Sam, I watch Macgyver."

Jack looked in his pack for something to fashion diapers out of and was surprised to find a couple diapers in with the med kit.

"Bless you Janet!" he thought. The kids were fed, diapered, wrapped in fresh blankets to shield them from the cold of the gate and placed in their slings. Teal'c returned with a report that Turghan was indeed guarding the gate, but Murghal's men had managed to get a message through the gate to Hammond while the guards slept. Hammond had acknowledged that he was ready for his part of the plan. Sam emerged from the tent dressed in a simple native dress, as her clothes were dirty. Jack thought she had never looked more beautiful, except maybe when first holding their babies.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked her.

"Yes, I want Janet to look the twins over and make sure they're alright."

"She will and you too."

SG-1 and 2 approached the gate area. Sam, Jack and Daniel walked calmly forward, Jack shielding Gwyn from view by hiding her inside his jacket. Sam leaned a little on Jack but she held her head high, her gaze steady on Turghan. They were immediately surrounded by Turghan's men. SG-2 and Teal'c stayed hidden in the brush waiting for the signal.

"Where is my child?" the Warlord demanded.

"Connor is my son," Jack protested.

"Give me my child and I'll let you go with the woman!"

"Not gonna happen," Jack replied as they inched forward.

All of a sudden the gate activated. By the time SG-14 and 15 had come through, SG-2 and Murghal's men had Turghan surrounded. Jack quickly helped Sam through the gate with Daniel following.

Janet finished checking the twins and Sam and was satisfied that all were fine.

"I think you may have missed your calling, Daniel," She said, "You should have been an obstetrician."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Janet, but delivering babies is not something I intend to do on a regular basis." Daniel replied.

They all laughed. Then Janet shooed everyone out of the infirmary so mother and babies could rest. Jack lingered a moment longer and kissed Sam before heading to a debriefing with the General.

The next morning Sam was awakened by the cry of two hungry babies. Janet helped her to sit up and then handed Gwyn to her mother.

"Ladies first." She told Conner and she tried to soothe him.

"Sam, I suggest getting these two to take bottles as well as nursing. That way Jack can help with feeding." Janet said smiling at Conner who had begun sucking his fingers.

"Did I hear my name?" Jack said walking into the infirmary.

"We were just discussing feeding these two hungry babies." Sam said lifting her chin for her husband's kiss.

"Oh. He been fed yet?" Jack asked indicating his son.

"Not yet. We're teaching him about being a gentleman already." Janet said handing the baby to his father.

"That's my boy." He said smiling down at his son. Connor looked up at his father, his blue eyes identical to his mother's. The baby had calmed down in his father's embrace. Then the klaxons sounded startling him into a lusty cry. Jack rocked his son as he reached for the phone on the wall.

Sam tried to gage the severity of what was going on by Jack's face. He was unreadable to most, but not Sam. She could see that he was concerned. Janet took Connor so Jack would be free to deal with the situation.

"Right. I'll be right there. No, go ahead and have Teal'c come with his staff weapon."

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Somehow Turghan is back."

"How?" Sam said hugging her daughter tightly to her.

"Don't know. I'm going up there to see what can be done about it. Teal'c will be there as well. Daniel is coming down here to sit with you." Jack said kissing Gwyn on the forehead and squeezing Sam's hand supportively.

"It will be ok." He reassured her and then left. Janet took Gwyn and put her in the bassinette next to her brother. Then she wheeled the bed behind a curtain. Daniel entered the infirmary with two zats in hand. He gave one to Sam and kept the other for himself.


End file.
